


How Do You Like Them Potatoes

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for vegetables at the market, Duo finds himself getting inappropriately turned on watching Wufei handle the potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Them Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "red ears" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge. I have... little explanation for this story. The association between Wufei and potatoes exists through a Gundam Wing RPG on tumblr.

The open air market was abuzz with last minute shoppers. Duo trailed dutifully behind Wufei as he moved between stands once piled high with fruits and vegetables, now near bare. “What are we looking for?” Duo asked, a not of petulance in his voice.

Wufei sighed. “You didn’t have to come with me.” He leaned over to see what was left in the stand of loose potatoes. Duo watched as long, slender fingers picked up and discarded what was deemed unacceptable. It was a sign of how new their relationship was that the observation of the simple selection of tubers was turning Duo on. He could feel his ears get hot as he watched Wufei cradle two smaller potatoes in his hand, a disturbing estimation of of the way Duo’s own balls looked cradled within the same hand.

Fuck. Duo was getting hard.

“Why are your ears red?” Wufei asked, glancing up.

“They’re just cold,” Duo said automatically.

Wufei raised an eyebrow and frowned. “It isn’t really that cold outside.”

The heat from Duo’s ears spread to warm his cheeks as he floundered for an explanation. Before he was capable of formulate one, Wufei’s eyes dropped, noting Duo’s state of arousal. His other eyebrow shot up in surprise, then furrowed together in confusion. “Duo?”

Duo wished that the ground would open up and devour him so he could avoid suffering this embarrassment. Wufei considered Duo’s line of sight and dropped his eyes to his hands where he was still cradling the potatoes in his hand. His furrowed brows shot up once again. Duo’s cheeks were a dark crimson, and he’d closed his eyes tightly, breathing hard through his nose.

Wufei made a quick selection of potatoes, putting them in a plastic bag, and grabbing Duo’s hand to pull him towards the check-out. Duo stumbled awkwardly along behind, trying to think about anything that might diminish his erection, and also trying to hide it from other shoppers.

The cashier was incredibly perky. “Find everything today?” she asked in her high tinkling voice. Wufei nodded abruptly, hand still wrapped around Duo’s wrist. She tried to make light conversation, but Wufei wasn’t having it, placing money quickly into her hand, toes tapping impatiently as she counted back his change. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the bag of potatoes, he stepped away towards the parking lot, Duo in tow.

“Potatoes?” he said once they were inside the car, Duo’s legs folding together. His ears were almost burgundy, burning so deep with embarrassment.

“It wasn’t the potatoes,” Duo shot back defensively.

“Then what was it?”

“Your hands. Your hands _and_ the potatoes. Mostly your hands.”

Wufei licked his lips and looked at his boyfriend. Duo was twisting his long braid around his hand, a familiar nervous habit. “Are you going to make it home?”

“I think so.”

“Open your pants,” Wufei said firmly. Duo didn’t hesitate, pulling the button through the loop and pulling down the zipper. He pushed the elastic of his boxers over and under his balls, his erection straining against his stomach.

“Gods,” Wufei said. “This is because of my hands and some potatoes?”

Duo whined pitifully. Wufei adjusted in his seat, reaching across the small space to wrap his fingers around the other man’s length. Duo squeeze his eyes shut, biting his lip as the other man stroked cool fingers up and down, slipping down to cup and cradle his balls. “Oh, fuck,” Duo cursed, hips stuttering as he came suddenly over Wufei’s wrist and fingers.

“Better?” Wufei asked, wiping his arm off with a handful of tissue.

“Yeah,” Duo replied, quiet and shamed. He tucked himself away and stared out the window as Wufei started the car and pulled out into traffic. Trying to ease the tension, Duo joked, “at least we’ll have a nice Christmas story to tell!”

The tight line of Wufei’s mouth showed that he wasn’t all that impressed.


End file.
